


Smee Actually Remembered Something

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e001 The Coldest Cut of All, Episode: e002 Living Pictures, Episode: e003 River of Night, Episode: e004 Slightly in Stone, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e007 The Wind and the Panther, Episode: e008 Treasure Hunt, Episode: e009 The Plucking of Short Tom, Episode: e010 The Dream, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e012 Pirate Boys Lost Men, Episode: e013 After the Laughter, Episode: e014 Stupid Smee, Episode: e015 The Play's The Thing, Episode: e016 Hook's Mother's Picture, Episode: e017 A Wee Problem, Episode: e018 Knights of Neverland, Episode: e019 Pirate Shadows, Episode: e020 Now Day Party, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e022 Eternal Youth, Episode: e024 Nibs and the Mermaids, Episode: e025 All Hallow's Eve, Episode: e026 Billy Jukes Lost Boy, Episode: e027 The Phantom Shaman, Episode: e028 Tootles and the Dragon, Episode: e029 First Encounter, Episode: e030 Slightly Duped, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e032 Evicted!, Episode: e033 The Girl Who Lives in the Moon, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e035 Tootles the Bold, Episode: e036 The Hook and the Hat, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e039 The Ruby, Episode: e040 Friday the Thirteenth, Episode: e041 Immortal Pan, Episode: e042 The Lost Memories of Pirate Pan, Episode: e043 Dr. Livingstone and Captain Hook, Episode: e044 Vanity Thy Name is Mermaid, Episode: e045 The Great Race, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e047 Mardi Gras, Episode: e048 The Never Ark, Episode: e049 The Croc and the Clock, Episode: e050 Three Wishes, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e052 Hook the Faithful Son, Episode: e053 Wendy and the Croc, Episode: e054 Elementary My Dear Pan, Episode: e055 Frau Brumhandel, Episode: e056 Play Ball, Episode: e057 Jules Verne Night, Episode: e058 The Pirate Who Came to Dinner, Episode: e059 The Neverscroll, Episode: e060 Peter in Wonderland, Episode: e061 A Day at the Fair, Episode: e062 Count de Chauvin, Episode: e063 Seven League Boots, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Episode: e065 The Letter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: A smile formed on Captain Hook's face the minute shovels revealed a woman's coffin. He viewed his crew opening the coffin. A woman's skeleton never bothered him. Captain Hook continued to smile before he took a bracelet. ''Treasure for a pirate.'' He turned to Smee and frowned as the latter trembled.''I just remembered something,'' Smee said.Captain Hook's eyes widened. ''You actually remembered something?''





	Smee Actually Remembered Something

I never created Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates.

 

A smile formed on Captain Hook's face the minute shovels revealed a woman's coffin. He viewed his crew opening the coffin. A woman's skeleton never bothered him. Captain Hook continued to smile before he took a bracelet. ''Treasure for a pirate.'' He turned to Smee and frowned as the latter trembled. 

''I just remembered something,'' Smee said.

Captain Hook's eyes widened. ''You actually remembered something?''

Smee smiled and nodded after he ceased trembling. A frown appeared. ''I remember hearing about the woman always loving jewelry. Her spirit haunts anyone stealing her jewelry.'' 

Captain Hook continued to frown and hold the bracelet. After abandoning the woman's grave, he returned to his ship.

One hour later, Captain Hook fell asleep. Sudden footsteps were why he opened his eyes and sat up. Captain Hook's eyes widened as soon as the woman's skeletal spirit materialized. He viewed her approaching a table and taking the bracelet prior to vanishing.

''Captain Hook! Captain Hook! I heard footsteps!'' Smee ran into a wall before he winced. He stumbled. He fell back.

Captain Hook frowned again. ''I am cursed. With Smee!''

 

THE END


End file.
